some just for me
by Neverdawn
Summary: naruto writes a note. naruto drops note. sasuke finds note. sasuke returns note to naruto. things hapen narusasu yaoi plaese read oocness and oc DISCONTINUED
1. na no da

Some one just for me

A/N: hi i know i have not posted a story in forever but that is because my p.c. screwed me over and then i got grounded but now i am back at school so ya i will update sooner k

Disclaimer: I dont own naruto and this is a yaoi and alternet univers so please dont kill me oh tay

Parings: naru/sasu

Warning: yaoi so if you no like no read

Does it matter at all that I have no one? Does any one care about me? Is it possible to find some one to love you for how you are? It must be for others around me have found their special person. How can the world turn their backs on me? How can I die with out knowing that some one loved me? How is it that I am the only one that can't find that some one just for me.

Naruto read over the note, he had written in class, one more time before shoving it in to his locker. He let out a heavy sigh as he locked up and walked away. He was not aware that the note accidentally slipped out the bottom and was now being picked up by one Uchiha, Sasuke.

Sasuke was the only one that respected Naruto in the whole school and the only one that ever will. For he didn't just respect the boy he was also in love with him. Not that he knew that, Naruto was always concerned for Sakura. Sasuke picked up the note and ran up to Naruto. "Oi, Naruto you dropped some thing!" he said as he came to a stop beside the blonde boy

Naruto looked at him then to the paper in his hand. "Shit did you read that?" he said as he grabbed the paper. He looked around and started to walk down the hall once again.

Sasuke was confused by the reaction he got and ran up to the boy and grabbed him by the arm. "What the fuck was that about! Why the hell did you just walk away? What the fuck is so important that you can't even tell me what that damn thing is?" Sasuke said his voice rising and the bell rang.

"I have to go to class Sasuke." Naruto said quietly as people pushed past the two boys and went to class.

"I don't care Naruto! You are always avoiding me what have I ever done to you?" Sasuke asked his still getting higher. Sasuke started to drag the boy to the bathroom and locked the door behind them. "You are always obsessing over Sakura don't you see that there are other people then her. She wouldn't go out with you to save her life." Tears started to form in Sasuke's eyes and he turned his head.

Naruto looked at the boy in confusion. 'Why is he crying?' "I am not avoiding you it is just that I never know how to handle talking to you." Naruto said and tried to get Sasuke to look at him.

"Don't fucking lie you hate me, I know you do." Sasuke headed for the door. Naruto knew this was not good so he grabbed his hand and held him there.

"I don't hate you I really don't. Please believe me" Naruto said and pulled the boy in to a tight embrace "I never thought that you cared."

Sasuke was shocked but he slowly relaxed in to the other boy. There was more shock as Sasuke felt Naruto's lips brush against his but that was gone with in seconds. "I- I love you Naruto." Sasuke whispered.

Naruto didn't say any thing he just gazed at the boy that was in his arms. "I love you too." Naruto said as he removed his lips from the other boy's, he had no clue were that came from but he knew to was true he could not deny that there was some thing between them.

This time it was Sasuke's turn to make the first move he placed his lips gently on Naruto's.

Naruto responded instantly, opening his mouth slight, he gasped as Sasuke ran his tough over his own.

Sasuke took that opportunity to deepen the kiss. They finally broke the kiss panting.

"We better go to class." Naruto said after a while.

"Ya your right. I will see you after school." Sasuke said and unlocked the door and they both went to class.

A/N: ya so that is the end of chapter 1 hope you like please review i will update if you do oh tay.


	2. ahhno da

Chapter 2: Ahhh no da.

A/N: hi sorry it took so long to up date and well I have to do this at school because my computer is a pile of shit and so like it is realy hard to updatehere because i have onlya small amount of time each day to write and them i have my spanish class and that is realy a pain in the ass. Ekk i was ranting. Hope you like this chapter.

Just when things seem like they can't get any worse it does. Naruto stood out side the gate of the school and waited for Sasuke. It felt like for ever when finally he came out and he was not alone. Hang off him was a pink- haired girl and a blonde girl. He knew the girl well they were Sakura and Ino. 'What the hell.' he thought as the got closer. Tears stared to form in his eyes and he turned away from the approaching group and walked down the street.

'It was all a lie. He never cared if he did he wouldn't be with those girls.' He walked down the street and towards his apartment. About a block away from his place he made a detour through the park. Naruto loved the park it was the only place were he could sit and think. He went and sat down at the foot of a tree close to the swings he took a not pad out of his bag and began to write.

For the first time I thought I had some one who loved me but that was al fake. How can some one love some one like me? I have nothing while they have it all. The soul of people is pure and sweet, while mine is tainted and sullied. I have no love of my own I can only have what people leave behind. My love is not love but desire to fill an empty space in my heart. There is nothing I can do to fill it for I am nothing. I can't help but leave the world behind and go to my only sanctuary.

Naruto looked it over and stuffed it in to his bag and stood to leave.

Scene Change

Sasuke stood waiting by the gate of the school. He looked his watch and thought that Naruto must have forgotten about the meeting and so he decided that he would stop but the blonde's home and talk to him. Little did sasuke know that Naruto was not in a good mood. Sasuke was a block from Naruto's apartment when he noticed the blonde walking through the park and coming this way.

"Naruto!" Sasuke yelled Naruto's head shot up and he looked at the dark-haired boy before running in the opposite direction. 'What the hell' Sasuke thought as he ran after the other boy. "Naruto stop!" he yelled.

"No, leave me alone!" Naruto said as he ran past the swing set.

Sasuke was now right behind him and still getting closer. Then he felt a hand grab the back of his coatande pulled him down as the other person went. Soon both boys were on the ground with Naruto on top of Sasuke and they both were out of breath.

Sasuke looked at Naruto and said, "Why did you run away?" Naruto was about to get up a start running again but Sasuke grabbed him and pulled him back down and in to a tight embrace. "Please tell me why you ran." Sasuke whispered in to the boy's ear.

Naruto stayed silent, not wanting to tell, or even be with him. Silent tears made their way down his face instead.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what I did but I'm sorry." Sasuke said in to the sunshine blonde hair. "Please tell me so I know not to do it again." He added.

Naruto turned to face Sasuke his eyes as cold as the winter skies. "How could you not know? I seen you with them you lied to me and I believed you. You said that you loved me and then I see you with them hanging on you. How could…"

Naruto's rant was cut short by a kiss. Sasuke pulled back and looked deep in to the blonds tear filled eyes. "When I said I love you I meant it. I meant every word of it." Sasuke leaned back but kept a tight hold on Naruto.

Naruto looked at Sasuke and then placed a soft and loving kiss on the boy's lips. "Do you wanna come to my place?" Naruto asked. And got up and out of Sasuke's hold.

Sasuke smiled and followed happy to be with the only person that mattered.

A/N: Hi thanxs agian for reading and please review before you click back. and special thanxs to prong's freind padfoot,munkeylove, and neko mini-chan for reviewing the first chapter here is a Naruto and a Sasuke plushie for each of you. (starts to cry) you gus are the reasonI updated so please come back (stopsw crying) and look out for my haloween gravitation fic coming to a fan fiction near you. Heh have a HAPPY HALOWEEN! NO-DA


	3. ummmm no da

A/N: Ya here it is these updates are coming quicker then they used to believe me last year it would take a month for me to update so ya I am realy making progress ya thanks to all that reviewed and there is a Gaara and a Hinata plushie for all that read and review.

Chapter 3

Weeks passed and Naruto was happily walking along wit Sasuke to wards school that morning. Every thing seemed normal. He was dating Sasuke, he was still the out cast of the school, no one knew of their secrete relationship and they both hoped it would stay that was.

Unbeknown to the happy couple there was some one who did know and was not planning on letting this new piece of information slip past him. Hyuuga, Neji, a second year at the school and one known for causing the Uchiha boys trouble. He was also the editor f the school paper. Neji was on the next block back and noticed that the young Uchiha was with the out-cast boy and he gust couldn't resist the temptation to have this get out and ruin Sasuke's 'perfect' life. The plan was flawless.

Scene change

The hallways were packed as Neji made his way to the editor's office to give it to the gossip page writer. He quickly stopped off at his locker to pick up his books were he ran in to Itachi. The third year was the cruelest person any one could ever have the misfortune to meet and this time he was with his girlfriend, Hikari. And this morning poor Neji walked right in to her.

'Crap!' he thought as the eldest Uchiha looked down on him.

"Just what the fuck do you think you are doing?" Itachi said his voice filled with what I can only describe as acid.

"S-sorry, I-I wasn't th-thinking." Neji stumbled with his words. His head wiped around in search for a means to escape.

"Don't Itachi-kun, he's not worth it." Hikari said looking at Neji with disgust. "Now I will have to change in to some clean cloths." She added looking at the skimpy black dress she was wearing and walked off leaving a scared shitless Neji alone. (Lol that was fun but back to the story)

Neji got to the editor office and then sent a call for the rest of the paper staff. Once they all arrived they started.

"Okay people the paper has top be out tomorrow. And Sakura I have some thing for the rumor column that you are doing." Neji said and he handed the pink haired girl a piece of paper. "I have no doubts that you all have your column ready for printing at lunch if not then you will not have a place in the paper this week and I will not except then even a minute late. Do you all understand?" he got a few nods and some 'yes sirs' from the group.

"Ahh… Neji-san?" Sakura said unsure that she should speak. "About this rumor should the person responsible remain anonymous?" she finished looking a bit uneasy.

"Of course we never reveal the source of the articles unless told otherwise." Neji responded calmly. The bell rang and the staff rose from their seats to leave. "Remember your articles are due at the next brake." He called out to the staff as they left.

Scene change

Naruto sat in the class room waiting for the teacher. As he sat there his mind drifted off in to the thought of him and Sasuke being together. The only thing he could hope for was that sasuke would never leave him. That was the only fear he had in the beginning and even still now. Not that he would ever admit it. He looked across the room at see Sasuke looking out the window deep in thought. He let out a sigh and faced the board.

The next day he walked to school alone because Sasuke had to get to the class room early to get it ready for the day. By the time he got there Sasuke was done and in his seat Naruto took a seat next to him so he could be close to the other boy. Sasuke looked at him smiling, Naruto couldn't help but smile back. The smile made Sasuke look hotter then he already was, and he was damn hot before. Suddenly sasuke pulled Naruto on to his lap and placed his lips on the other boy's.

"Sasuke," Naruto said pulling back, "what if some one sees?"

"So let them see. I love you and there is nothing they can do." Sasuke said and started to bit Naruto's neck.

Naruto glared at him even thought it would have had more of an affect is he wasn't blushing in the process. "But I-I ..." Naruto couldn't finish his sentence for Sasuke' lips recaptured his own.

"You know we could just skip class today and have fun at my place." Sasuke said with a mischievous glint in his eyes. Naruto looked away a bright blush covered his face.

Suddenly a commotion was heard out side. Naruto rushed to the window only to see that some one had just been hit by a car in front of the school. Both Sasuke and Naruto ran out of the school to the body, blood was every were and the driver was now speeding away. The person was face down on the road Naruto picked up the wallet that that dropped by the now road kill person. (Sorry I don't know if I want them dead yet) and looked at the i.d. and the name showed……..

A/N: on the next chapter of **Someone Just for Me**… you will find out who the road kill is and whether or not they will live. Ya so please continue to read and review no da.


	4. ni ni ni

Chapter 4 Ni Ni Ni

A/N: hi ya people I so need more reviews if you want me to continue kk. But here is the next chapter. Ok so late time I left off with them finding out how the road kill was right? Ok so let's continue! Oh and for those how think they know were the name came from they are wrong I didn't get it from Chobits I got the name from the top of my head kk.

The name on the i.d. was Neji, and holy shit is he looking bad. Sasuke quickly pulled out his cell phone and dialed 911. Naruto had no Idea of what to do. So he just stood there. Suddenly there was a crack and he felt some thing smack the back of his head and all went dark. (Teeheehee, I'm evil aren't I)

When Naruto regained conscious he was in the nurses office with a worried Sasuke sitting on the chair be side him. Naruto quickly sat up but he had to lie back down because his head was sore. "What the hell happened?" he asked staring at Sasuke that was now holding his hand.

"I-I don't know you were fine then you collapsed." Sasuke replied some hesitation in his voice. "I was so worried. I don't know what I would have done if …" Sasuke trailed off not wanting to think about the rest.

"It's ok. I'm not going any were." Naruto said slowly getting up, and he managed to with some help from Sasuke.

"You should really rest Naruto." Sasuke said as Naruto grabbed his shoulder to keep from falling.

"I'm just fine I don't need rest." Naruto said stubbornly and walk to the door.

'He seems fine now.' Sasuke thought and fallowed his companion.

Scene Change

Naruto sat in the class room all he could remember from before he passed out was a sharp pain and then waking up in a bed. Damn that was fucked up. Not only that but every one herd that Nije was hit a car that morning and every one thought it was his fault.

Sasuke looked over at Naruto and seen the sad face of the one he loved. Sasuke knew it was hard for Naruto, he got blamed for every thing even things he didn't do. He couldn't stand by and let people just hurt the blonde. Sasuke suddenly got up. "Mr.Hatake," Sasuke said to them an in the front of the room, "Naruto doesn't look to well. May be he should go home." Sasuke said.

Naruto was a bout to protest but stopped a look in Sasuke's told him to play along. "Y-Ya I should I just don't want to miss any more school."

Mr.Hatake looked at the two boys and nodded. "Sasuke I will leave you to tend to Naruto and take him home." There was some sort of gleam in the eye that was showing and it made the boys think that the teacher was not a stupid as he looked.

The boys nodded and went out the door. They made their way down the hallway and sasuke noticed that the new issue of the school paper was out. Sasuke grabbed a copy and continued to walk.

"Damn it Sasuke why did you do that?" Naruto let out once they were out of the school.

Sasuke was silent. Naruto looked at him to see that he was reading the paper. "Naruto look at this." Sasuke said, "Some one put this in the paper." He handed it to Naruto.

Naruto read: 'The latest braking news and the newest couple in the school, a forbidden love. We have a report that Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke are having a romantic relationship with one anther thought disturbing as it sounds it is true.' Naruto finished reading and looked like he was going to cry. "How can some one do shit like this." He whispered.

They made their way to the school parking lot to leave through that back gate when a red mustang convertible pulled in. A girl in the boy's uniform got out and looked around, she spotted the two boys. "Hey can you to direct me to the main office?" she said with a hint of seduction in her voice.

Sasuke looked at the car and then at the girl. It was the same car that hit Neji that morning. "Ya sure. Go in those doors," he pointed at a set of doors at the far end of the school. "And go straight down the hall to the end and you should be there you can't miss it." He finished and then turned away and grabbed Naruto's hand and walked away.

"Sasuke?" Naruto questioned as they walked to his place.

"Hm." Was Sasuke's response.

"Never mind." Naruto said as he got his key out to unlock his door. As they walked in to the apartment Naruto looked down at the floor.

Sasuke noticed Naruto's change in attitude and it worried him. "Are you ok?" Sasuke asked placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Ya I'm fine. Nothing to worry about." Naruto responded.

Sasuke didn't believe that. He turned Naruto to face him and placed a soft kiss on his lips. Naruto sighed and Sasuke pulled away. There were tears in those beautiful blue eyes and Sasuke didn't want them to be there.

Naruto tried to hide his tears but couldn't. He felt Sasuke's arms go around his body and lips press on his forehead. The tears continued to come he couldn't stop them. He pulled away from sasuke and looked in to his dark eyes and placed his lips on his loves.

Time Skip

The two boys lay asleep in the arms of their lover and they didn't care that the whole school would know. All they cared about was one another.

Sasuke opened his eyes to see that Naruto was still asleep and so he got up and went top the kitchen only to see that Naruto hadn't done his dishes in what looked like a month. So he set to the task of cleaning while the blond slept.

Naruto woke up an hour later and noticed that Sasuke was not there so he went to the living room, not there, then to the kitchen and found him. His back was turned and looked to be fighting with the mold that was growing in the counter. He slowly snuck up behind him and then rapped his arms around his waist. Sasuke jumped and turned around when Naruto gave him a tender kiss.

Sasuke sighed happily and kissed back. The tender kiss slowly heated up and soon enough sasuke pulled back for air.

Scene brake

Sasuke sat at home thinking abut the girl from school he didn't know what to think. She had this evil presents about her that gave him the chills. He looked at the entrance to the kitchen and seen his brother and his girl friend standing their.

"So sasuke is the paper true? Are you really dating that Naruto kid?" Itachi asked his voice as impassive as his face.

"Why do you care?"

A/N: Yahoo! I did it I finished another chapter thank you all for reading I really hope you like it. I will try to update sooner and I don't care if you don't like it I will succeed in doing this. And I will be come a real author…. Crap I went on a rant again sorry. Please review and if you don't like my paring you can eat my shoe. Review pwease.


	5. Love and well more love and some hate!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except for the snob Yumi and Erie-Chan so please don't sue me.

Warning: this is boy on boy romance so please if you don't like it don't read it. Flames will be used to roast marshmallows

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update I will try to make a new chapter and make peoples happy cause happy people makes happy me cause I get some more reviews oh and to all that reviewed cookies for you all.

The next day at school Naruto felt the glares in his back from students. Ever one now thought he and Sasuke were dating. Even though it was true it made him feel like he had done something wrong. He on his way towards Sasuke's locker when he was slammed against the wall, he winced, eyes widened with shock as his attacker was none other then Sasuke's brother Itachi

"I herd about you and my brother, ya know. And he has told me. Sure I don't like the idea of you with him, but I will put up with it, but if you so much as hurt him in any way I will kill you. You got that?" Itachi whispered his voice laced with anger. Naruto nodded. With that he was released. A few minutes passed as the shock of the situation was processed and Sasuke showed up.

"Hey, Naruto what wrong?" he said the other boy looked scared shitless. Naruto quickly told what happened and Sasuke shook his head. "I didn't think he would threaten you. I will try to talk to him later." He took Naruto in his arms and gave him a hug. They walked to there respective class rooms and Naruto met up with Erie, the only girl he trusted.

"Hey Naruto, who are things with you and Sasuke?" Erie said as they took their seats. Some of the other students shot the two of them glares that radiated evil and death to them.

"Naruto is not good enough for Sasuke-kun. He could do much better." Yumi, the self-proclaimed hottest girl in class, spat as she stood in front of Naruto's desk. "Cause first off you have such bad style a blind man could notice and all you eat is that disgusting ramen and you're fucking poor. Some one like Sasuke would never go out with you." as she finished she gave a laugh that sent chills down Naruto's spine and then walked away.

Naruto looked on the verge of tears and Erie she was pissed. She stormed over to Yumi and slapped her across the face and started to yell. "Listen you stuck up hore. Just because you base every thing you do and who you date on money and looks does not mean others do as well and concerning looks you think you look hot in your stupid swanky out fits? Well you have another thing coming you don't goram it Naruto looks better then you and he could be in nothing but his boxers. So don't go on about style when you have none to base it on." Naruto sank in his seat this was bad he stood and walked to Erie and whispered something in to her ear. "Oh, sorry about that Naru-kun. Your lucky Naruto is here or I would kick your ass to tinbucktwo (sp?) and Alaska."

She walked way from them and went to her seat the class went to their places and was quiet for the rest of the period.

Lunch came quickly and Naruto and Sasuke met outside like they normally did, Erie had to stay behind and make up for her actions in class. Naruto leaned against a tree and let out a sigh all day he had been glared at he swore that their eyes had left burns on his back. Sasuke on the other hand had been ragged on by many of the female students for dating a stupid, ugly, crazy, freak of nature which ended up getting them a glare that would kill them if looks could kill. They didn't know what Naruto was truly like even before they had started dating Sasuke knew the boys emotional out bursts he knew what he did in his spare time and what his favorite things were. (OMG Sasuke sounds like a stocker.)

Sasuke looked at his love and noticed a glint of sadness in his water blue eyes, he stepped towards him and rapped him in a hug and kissed him gently.

"S-Sasuke what are you doing? We're in school what if some one sees us?" Naruto panicked and tried to push Sasuke away.

"I don't care if any one sees its there problem if they don't like it." Sasuke mumbled as he kissed Naruto's neck. There was no point in arguing so he let Sasuke continue. Gaara was walking by and spotted the two boys and stooped to watch slightly jealous. If only his boy friend let him do that in public.

A/N; thank you for reading stay tooned for the next chapter and you might find out who Gaara-kun is dating –evil laughter- well please review kk and make a writer happy.


End file.
